


The Nanny

by Flantastic



Series: The Surprises [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Three gorgeous pups and James and Q are still surprising each other.





	The Nanny

 

 

James opened the front door to the sound of one of the triplets wailing.

He felt a little frisson of excitement.  It had been almost six months since becoming a father and he still couldn’t quite believe his luck.  To have three beautiful, healthy children…  He smiled as he heard Q speaking in a low, affectionate voice.

“You’re a silly girl.  Aren’t you?  A silly noisy girl.  You could have had yours by now.  Instead you’re disturbing Ralphie.  You know he doesn’t like it when you cry.  No, you don’t, do you darling boy?  Whatever will Daddy say when he comes home and finds you being all noisy?”

James slipped off his jacket and shoes and wandered into the lounge.  Sitting cross-legged on the floor by the bay window, on a makeshift nest of blankets and cushions, was Q.  A chubby pup nestled in his arms sucking solemnly on a bottle, another lay besides him on his back playing with the toes of his onesie and the third… 

“What’s all this racket?”  James asked with a smile as he sat down with his family.  “Is Papa being unbearably cruel to you darling?”

He kissed Q and then gently lifted their screaming daughter, nuzzling her cheek.  Almost immediately she started to calm down.  Q wrinkled his nose up at them good-naturedly.

“Oh yes.  Be a perfect Miss Evvy for daddy.”  He grumbled. “She’s going to be an alpha that one, you mark my words.”

James laughed.

“She’s a just a daddy’s girl, you know that!”  He looked at the two bottles to the side of Q, one full, one empty.  “Has she had her lunch yet?”  Q shook his head.

“No.  That’s what got her started.  She just flatly refused to take her bottle from me.”

They been trying to get the pups used to formula in bottles in preparation for Q’s return to work.  The boys, Ralph and Rory, had adapted to it well but Evin was adamant.  She wanted Q’s breast or nothing.  At least, she did whenever Q tried to give her formula…  James picked up the full bottle and she readily accepted the teat when it was pressed to her pouting pink lips.

“Ooh, she’s a little cow!” Q laughed.  “I can’t believe she just did that!”

“It’s a lack of boobs.”  James smiled, stroking Evin’s cheek and smoothing back her golden curls as she drank.

“Boobs?”

“I don’t have any therefore she doesn’t think I’m holding out on the good stuff.”

Q smiled over at his daughter, shaking his head.  Ralph finished his bottle so Q extracted it with a ‘pop’ and set it down.  He lifted the pup and cradled his bum, smoothing his hand over his back.  Almost immediately the tot let out an enormous belch.

“Woah there Junior, you’ll be throwing up down my back if you’re not careful!” 

James and Q both giggled like schoolboys as Q carefully wiped Ralph’s mouth and then set him down next to his brother.  He immediately made a grab for the foot Rory had been so carefully inspecting.  Q uncrossed his legs with a groan and pulled his knees up to his chest.  He looked tired.  Running around after three pups was hard work for him with James at work all day.  James had been withdrawn from field work at his own request just before the birth and had been working at MI6 in operations full time ever since.  He hated it but at least it had enabled him to come home to his family most nights.

“How’s your morning been, Love?”

“Not bad,” Q lay down and rested his head on one hand, the other hand reaching out to stroke first Ralph, then Rory’s bellies.  “The pups slept until gone seven.  Evs had her morning bottle without too much drama – they all did – but then Rory managed to spit up on all three of them just after I’d dressed them so then we all had a lovely bath, didn’t we, you darling little puker?”  He tickled Rory’s ribs and rolled him from side to side gently.  The pup goggled at him for a few seconds before bursting into gales of laughter.  Ralph obviously found the whole thing highly amusing and joined in.  James looked down at Evin.  She was still sucking but drowsily, her eyes looking heavy.

“This one’s just about ready to nod off I think.”

Q glanced at his watch.

“Half past one. They should all be soon I’d imagine.  It’s almost naptime.”

No doubt to prove Q wrong, Ralph chose that exact moment to roll over.

“He’s been doing that a lot.” Q mused. “I shouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t start crawling soon.”  He looked solemn.

“Tom?”

“It’s just… No, it’s silly.”

“Tell me.”

James took the almost empty bottle from Evin.  She was mostly asleep now so he carefully lifted her so that her head rested in the crook of his neck.  He smoothed her back gently.  Q suddenly looked close to tears.

“I’m going back to work soon and I don’t know how I’m going to be able to leave them.  When I think of them crawling, getting into trouble…  We still haven’t found a nanny for them and I’m not sure I’m ever going to be able to trust anyone with them.”

“About that…” James began slowly.  Q looked startled.

“Oh, please don’t tell me you’ve hired someone!  You said we could do it together!  What if the pups don’t like them?  What if I don’t like them?”

“I’ve just taken early retirement.”

“You’ve… you what?”

“I’ve retired.  That’s why I had to go in today on my day off.  I had a meeting with M.  We needed to finalise the details.  Effective immediately, I am retired.  I still have security clearance though, in case I ever need to bring the pups in.  M's also said that if you go back and decide that it's not what you want to do any more, that you'd rather stay at home permanently, then I have a twelve month option to take my job back and…”

“Oh you wonderful man!”

He was silenced by Q leaning over and kissing him.  It started as a simple press of lips but deepened as Q slid his fingers up into James’s hair and his tongue into his mouth.  James closed his eyes, savouring the taste of his mate and the weight of their daughter snuggled on his shoulder.  It was a heady combination that made his inner alpha purr with satisfaction.  He wound his free arm up around Q’s back.

“Mmm.  Now I'm wondering if Papa could do with a nap.” He murmured against his lips, “Would Papa like Daddy to take him to bed too?”

Q grinned.

“Papa would.”

Q kissed him again and then scooped up the boys, settling one on each hip.  He led the way, taking James up to the nursery.  He quickly changed each of their nappies before depositing them in the large crib that they shared.  James used the other changing table to sort out Evin’s nappy before laying his still-sleeping daughter down between their boys and covering them all with a light blanket.  Q turned to James and they linked arms as the boys both yawned and turned to hug their sister in preparation for their nap.

“We have about an hour.”  Q said quietly.

They closed the door on their way out and went to their own bedroom.  Q smiled as James kissed him softly, running his hands down to the hem of his shirt so he could lift it up over his head.  James then got down onto his knees to undo the tie on his sweatpants.  He drew them down over his hips and kissed his belly.  Q still carried a little baby weight and his once-taut stomach was now soft and covered in spidery stretchmarks.  James adored it.  Q was a little self-conscious about it and had been working hard to lose the extra weight but secretly James didn’t care if he never did.  It was a reminder to him that his wonderful mate had carried and given birth to his three children.  He kissed him, just where his pubic hair started and grinned as he felt Q’s cock jump and nudge under his chin.

Sex outside of heats was glorious with Q.  Heats turned sex into a biological imperative and there was a certain amount of satisfaction for both of them but sex like this was all about pleasure.  Q reached down and guided James to stand again so he could take his clothes off him.

“How do you want this?  What would you like me to do?” James asked as Q parted his shirt and pressed light kisses to his chest.

“I want you to lick me." He murmured, lightly biting James's nipple.  "Will you?”

"It would be my pleasure sweetheart."

James stripped off the rest of his clothes as he watched Q crawl onto the bed and present to him, his shoulders pressed to the duvet and his arse high on his knees.  He climbed on behind him and heard Q groan as James pushed apart his cheeks so he could see his hole.  He gave it a single lick and then murmured;

“Better be quiet sweetheart.  We don’t want you waking the pups.”

He took his time, licking, kissing and caressing Q until he was dizzy with need and his cock was dribbling a near constant drool of precome.  It was only then that James got a condom from the bedside drawer and rolled it on.  He slipped inside Q gently.  He’d recovered well from giving birth but James couldn’t bring himself to fuck Q as he had on occasion before their children were born.  Now he wanted to savour their lovemaking each time, making sure that Q came first every time.  He rocked Q, gripping his hips to hold him steady as he controlled the pace. When he felt his knot start to thicken he withdrew and turned Q over.  His mate smiled up at him as James pushed his knees apart and pushed into him again.

“You are so beautiful.  So perfect." 

Q smiled up at him. 

“I love you.”   James reached down to stroke him.  Q gasped and grinned as his cock jumped in James’s hand.   “You’re going to make me come.”

“That is the general idea…”

Q bit his lip and laughed. 

“Feels so good… oh darling…”

His back arched as he came and James felt a swell of emotion as Q’s come spattered over his chubby belly.  He stroked him until he was sensitive and then laid his hand over his come, smearing it into his soft skin as he continued to work his hips, rocking into him.  This wasn’t anything he thought he could ever have.  An omega who would love him and give him a family.  Q smiled again and James wasn’t sure if he could tell what he was thinking but the look of love on his face tipped James over the edge and he came, his knot swelling and trying to lodge inside Q’s body.  With the absence of heat pheromones they couldn’t fully knot together but James jerked his hips forward in little movements nevertheless, trying to stay as close as he could for as long as he could.

He leaned over Q and kissed him until his knot faded and he needed to remove the condom.  He disposed of it into the bin by the bed and then lay down in Q’s waiting arms.  He snuggled in, resting his head on Q’s shoulder and relished the unusual feeling of being held instead of being the one doing the holding.  After a few blissful minutes spent dozing he heard Q speak.

“Do you think we’ll have any more?”

James opened his eyes, surprised at the question.  He hadn’t even considered it.  He had assumed that three pups was more than enough for Q.

“Why not?”  James responded.  “We could go for our own private rugby team…”

Q squeezed him, huffing out a laugh.

“We are not having fifteen children Mr Overachiever!  No, but I’ve been thinking…  you missed most of the first pregnancy and Evin's the only girl and it might be nice to give her a sister and litter sizes tend to drop with subsequent tries so we might only get another one or two next time…”

James propped himself up onto his elbow.

“You’re serious.  You want more.”

Q shrugged. 

“I’m not sure but I have a feeling it’s something that you might like though.”

James leaned over him and kissed him slowly.

“You have given me everything that I didn’t think I could ever have.  You did that.  I love our pups and I adore you.  I have everything that an alpha could ever want.”  He placed his hand on Q’s belly.  “I confess though, a greedy part of me loves the idea… to think of more pups growing in here…”  

Just at that moment there was a wail from the room down the hall. A moment later it was joined by a chorus of two more voices.  He looked up at Q’s face and they both laughed, the mood broken.  “Perhaps when this lot are a bit older though.”

“Yeah,” grinned Q as they both rolled out of bed, “Good plan.”

They quickly dressed before racing each other down the hall to the nursery.

 

 


End file.
